Ten Things About
by FlamingRose15
Summary: Little lists about each of the characters in the 'BARRICADE BOYS' AU. Won't make sense out of context but still a fun little story.
1. Eponine

A/N **THESE ARE JUST GOING TO BE QUICK LITTLE LISTS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS IN THE BARRICADE BOYS VERSE. NO SPOILERS BUT PROBABLY WON'T MAKE SENSE WITHOUT READING THE 'BARRICADE BOYS' STORIES. PARTICULARLY EPONINE THENARDIER AND THE BARRICADE BOYS.**

 **CAN REALLY BE READ BY ANYONE (NO SWEARING ETC) I'M RATING IT 'T' JUST IN CASE.**

 **GONNA BE REALLY QUICKFIRE THINGS JUST BECAUSE...WELL THEY'RE JUST LISTS OF TEN. NOTHING FANCY.**

 **I THINK WE'LL START WITH EPONINE THENARDIER.**

 **TEN THINGS ABOUT...EPONINE**

1 Her parents are immigrants. Her father is originally from France or so he says and her mother is Spanish.

2 Eponine is trilingual. She speaks English, French and Spanish often swapping between them without noticing it. Much to the confusion of others.

3 She has a brain that can remember anything it hears once for a long time afterwards. So she actually knows a lot of useless trivia just by listening to the boys talk.

4 She can play the piano and sings like an angel but nobody knows this. Except Combeferre. He knows everything.

5 She is a Slytherin and is sapiosexual (attracted to intelligence) even if she doesn't quite realize yet. And she constantly rocks house colours all the time.

6 Eponine never wants children, terrified she will turn out as abusive as her parents.

7 She has a whole set of codes, rules and rituals surrounding 'the proper brew' including; tea before 5 chocolate after, three sugars in everything unless with The Idiots Then 4, if Ferre is present no-one else may make her brew, if Feuilly is present no-one else may make her brew. She has yet to be forced to choose between them but would probably go with Ferre because he just knows.

8 The first time Eponine met Combeferre she didn't notice but for the first time since she was little she felt safe and enough.

9 The Alliance Against The Idiots, as she calls it, in other words her and Ferre working together to stop their best friends fighting so much was Ferre's idea unless anyone asks. Then it was all Eponine.

10 She is studying to be a police officer. Her parents don't know this.


	2. Combeferre

**SO PEOPLE SEEMED TO LIKE MY IDEA. THINK I'LL DO THE MAIN PLAYERS FIRST. NEXT UP TEN THINGS ABOUT COMBEFERRE**

 **USUAL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS**

1 He chose Lancaster for university because 'Adrian couldn't survive without me'.

2 No one except maybe Enjolras actually knows what or where he's studying because he attends any lecture he can. He's actually studying art but no-one needs to know that.

3 He comes from a single-parent-single-child family. He never knew his dad though he bears the man's name. His mum was enough.

4 He has the most amazing singing voice in their group but he's really shy about it.

5 Sometimes he feels burdened by his friends constantly asking things from him. He doesn't know everything.

6 Joly is the closest thing he has to a little brother. And he's not even sure how it happened.

7 He's the only person in the group who doesn't have a tattoo. The needles scare him too much. This is his only fear. Instead he draws his intricate 'tatoos' on himself in henna. Or he gets Feuilly to do it for him. He reapplies and slightly altersthem every three weeks or so unless he is busy.

8 He actually doesn't like moths. They ruin his comfy-cardigans. He is just good at drawing from memory.

9 Eponine makes him feel free and fun and like he doesn't have to be the responsible one all the time. That's why he likes her.

10 Grantaire came to him about Enjolras first. And about going sober. Even before he told his 'sisters' Because Ferre can keep a secret. Even from Enjolras.


	3. Grantaire

**STRAIGHT ON TOP OF THE LAST CHAPTER...**

 **TEN THINGS ABOUT GRANTAIRE**

 **GENERAL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS FOR THE BARRICADE BOYS VERSE APPLY**

1 He got a scholarship for art but he sits in any classics session he can. That's how he met Enjolras.

2 He sings all the time- in class, at home, during meetings. Except when he's at his 'dad's house.' So basically when he's upset...

3 He has slept on the sofa in his own flat for the last year because he gave his room up for Ponine's little brothers.

4 He's a cynic, not because he doesn't care about anything but because he cares too much...

5 He decides on a new ancient god- Greek, Egyptian or Norse- (never Roman because they 'stole the old gods from the greeks')-to swear by every day.

6 His art is amazing and full of passion and emotion but he thinks it's just a load of rubbish.

7 He knows everything about Enjolras without ever asking him directly. It's a bit stalkery but...

8 He can't do maths to save his life but he remembers every one of his friend's birthdays.

9 The first time he saw Enjolras his exact reaction was "This is going to be hilarious." It wasn't. It really wasn't.

10 He is a ridiculously clingy drunk. That's the real reason he decided to give up. Because Bahorel...yep Bahorel!...had to forcibly remove his arms from him to use the bathroom and R cried.


	4. Jehan

**Dedicated to the amazing and brilliant and beautiful Eowyn Fauchelevent who reviews all my les mis work.**

 **TOLD YOU THESE WOULD BE QUICK.**

 **GENERAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

 **TEN THINGS ABOUT JEAN PROUVAIRE**

1 Only his friends call him Jehan. You have to ask his permission. In French. Because...you know... Permittes-tu? And why the heck shouldn't this be a thing?

2 He is a huge Victor Hugo fan. (Meta much?!)

3 He speaks perfect French and isn't entirely sure where he learnt it. He just picked it up from books along the way.

4 All of his clothes are from charity shops. Because 'I never has enough money to help the people who need it so why should I buy new clothes?'

5 He publicly and unabashedly cries at the end of every film. Even the happy ones because they get to live happily ever after but he won't be there to see it and that makes him sad because he doesn't like endings.

6 He was raised by his grandparents. No one is quite sure what happened to his mum and dad and no one has ever asked. His gran is a fluffy-jumpered-notebook- buying-cupcake-baking-Godess-of-a-woman like Demeter but never sad. (R's words) and his grampy is a down-to-earth man in a green flatcap who keeps an impeccable garden, smokes an old fashioned pipe, is full of stories and can mend anything from a broken heart to a new car. He taught Jehan to read personally and has always encouraged his grandson to be whatever he wants to be.

7 When he runs out of paper (which is frequently because he has words instead of blood. Again R's description) Jehan will write in anything that will stay still long enough. Including humans. Excluding plants. Courf is his human notebook.

8 Jehan has a bad habit of accidentally stealing pens. From friends, offices and especially university. He just picks them up and forgets he has them until he's forgotten where they came from in the first place.

9 He's the youngest boy except Eponine's brothers so the others all view him as a little brother to be protected.

10 When he is happy he texts in haikus. When he is not he texts in prose. This has become a shorthand between him and Courfeyrac. And him and Grantaire who is probably the only other one (except Ferre but he knows everything) who knows this is deliberate.


	5. Courfeyrac

**COUFEYRAC TIME!**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN YADAYADA BLADY BLAH**

1 He is the most tactile person in existence. Certainly in the group. He needs to touch to 'make sure its real'.

2 Without Courfeyrac there everything would fall apart. But he doesn't notice.

3 He is the most dramatic of the friends and that is saying something. But he actively chooses his moments.

4 He is weirdly enough the best cook out of all of them. His mammy taught him.

5 He doesn't flash the cash to show off that his parents are well-to-do. He just has a mind that says "This person needs this. I have a way to get it. Here you go."

6 He looks cool on the outside but is in fact the dorkiest biggest kid ever.

7 His 21st birthday party was like a huge ultimate kids birthday party with a bouncy castle amd a ball pool and MANDATORY ENJOLRAS! face painting and a disco ball and a lot of jelly and icecream (but with added booze.)

8 He is known to be a big shameless slut, always flirting and kissing other boys and girls as well. But he is the most loyal boyfriend imaginable and won't even look that way anymore.

9 He claims to be the luckiest and happiest man alive because he has everything he has ever wanted right here and now.

10 Gavroche is the little brother he never got and he dotes on the kid like his own.


	6. Enjolras

**JEHAN WAS EASY TO WRITE AND COURF KEPT BUZZING IN MY HEAD BUT NOW ENJOLRAS IS DEMANDING HIS OWN CHAPTER AND WHO AM I TO SAY NO?**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER**

1 He chose Cumbria University as a direct protest against his parents. They wanted him to go to Oxford. Lancaster was an uneasy compromise. But he refuses to use uni for anything other than lectures.

2 Him and Combeferre have been best friends since Reception. He's the only person who can call the other man 'Mike'.

3 He is the worst at looking after himself. Like seriously he just forgets to eat or sleep. That is what his friends are for.

4 He secretly loves the Queen. But nobody must ever find out because he will never be taken seriously again.

5 He really was blind to Grantaire's love. He thought R hated him.

6 He is fully capable of organizing a full scale strike but can't admit his feelings.

7 He is involved in as much volunteering as his schedule will allow because he is completely dedicated to helping as many people as possible.

8 He would do anything for one of his friends. Anything at all.

9 He can party and party HARD according to Courfeyrac.

10 Javert hates him because despite inciting several 'riots' he has never been arrested.


	7. Bahorel

**BAHOREL. HE'S BUTTING IN MY THOUGHTS YELLING "WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ABOUT ME YET?! WELL HERE YOU GO. JUST TO TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL I WRITE HIS CHAPTER OF BARRICADE BOYS.**

1 He is Welsh and grew up on a farm. Apparently people forget this until he points it out.

2 He was the most hyper child imaginable but he could sit still and watch Hercules on a loop for hours.

3 His arms are covered in tattoos, most of them from personalized designs by Grantaire or Combeferre. He has the most of anyone. (Who would actually make a petty decent tattoo artist if the needles didn't scare him ?)

4 He has dyslexia and ADHD but he wasn't diagnosed with either until late high school.

5 He's bad at plans and commitment and long-term stuff. Except with his friends. Like any good Slytherin he would kill for any of them.

6 He has collected enough charity wristbands that when he wears them they nearly hide his tattoos. Nearly.

7 Don't tell anyone but he absolutely loves Justin Bieber. Put it down to three teenage girls in the house back in 2010.

8 He is a committed vegetarian (he would be vegan but he 'loves cheese far too much to give it up on principle') and adores animals. Nothing angers him more than animal abuse.

9 He got into so many fights as a teenager that he became extremely proficient at on the spot first aid. So now he's training to be a paramedic.

10 It was Mrs Smith, God bless her, from his primary school who first introduced him to boxing as a way to channel his energy. He fell in love and never looked back.


	8. Marius

**Umm...Marius. why not**

 **FOR SOME REASON I REALLY STRUGGLED WITH THESE**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER**

1 He was living alone at the age of sixteen.

2 Despite all appearances Marius is actually a really really good liar.

3 R teases him mercilessly. He can't help it. It's the freckles. They're just too cute.

4 He is banned from singing. Even Happy Birthday. It traumatized Bahorel's cats last time.

5 Never dare Marius to do anything because no matter how crazy he will. Seriously...the boy is slightly unhinged.

6 His rich old grandad taught him that Margaret Thatcher was 'the greatest thing to happen to this country.' Don't tell but he secretly still admires her.

7 Eponine has banned him from her kitchen after he nearly set it on fire making her boiled eggs and soldiers.

8 Courfeyrac is his best friend. Sometimes. at least once an hour. Marius wonders why. He still can't come up with a decent answer.

9 No one else blushes as much. Not even Jehan. Maaan not even Cosette. Just another thing to tease him for.

10 Despite being an absolute wuss with pretty much everything Marius has three tattoos. A heart with C and M inside in gold on his shoulder blade, a star on his wrist and the words "Belongs to Courf" tattooed over his heart. (I refer you to number five) He refuses to have the last one removed. Cosette knows about it and she doesn't care...


	9. Feuilly

p dir="ltr"strongTen Things About Feuilly /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongA/N I ADORE VICTOR FEUILLY AND HERE ARE SOME RANDOM THINGS ABOUT HIM YOU MAY NOT KNOW. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"1 Nobody knows who Feuilly's parents are. He grew up in foster care./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"2 He is the only one of the group who didn't go to university. He's okay with that./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"3 He's the only one of them who Bahorel is scared of. Consequently he's the only one Bahorel will listen to at times./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"4 He swears. A lot. Except at work. Or around children. I mean he has to put up with Bahorel.../p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"5 Like Marius he's had his own place since he was sixteen. Bahorel crashed on his sofa one night and he hasn't left since./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"6 He has a tattoo of a compass on his left shoulder. And another of an iris on his left thumb. Irises are symbols of strength and valour. And Bahorel. And a bird- a kingfisher in flight- on his shoulder But he won't tell anyone what that means. (Basically it's a symbol of peace)/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"7 He's left handed. Which he didn't figure until late so his writing is always messy./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"8 He works three jobs just to pay the rent and buy food. Yet he finds time to volunteer down at the homeless shelter because he's been there and wants to help as many as he can./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"9 He really hates it when his friends spend loads of money on getting him stuff that they know he can't afford and make no big deal out of it./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"10 If there is one man in this world Feuilly hates it is the man who came up with the zero hours contract./p 


	10. Joly

10 things about Joly

1 he's wanted to be a nurse since he was five. He was in hospital having his appendix out and his male nurse was just fab.

2 he is allergic to prawns. Just prawns though.

3 despite being a legitimate germophobe he actually has two tattoos. One says Musichetta. One says Bossuet. Feuilly did them for him because he knows the needles are 100% sterile that way.

4 he is diagnosed with severe anxiety that takes the form of acute hypochondria. Some days it gets so bad Chetta isn't allowed to touch him.

5 he was legally married to Chetta when they were 19. This was before Bossuet was part of their relationship. Last year (in terms of the main storyline) they had a private unofficial ceremony where they married Boss as well.

6 He was relentlessly bullied in high school to the point that he planned suicide but the day before he was going to put his plan into action R introduced him to Chetta. Who made him promise to meet up with her the next week. R doesn't know it but he saved Joly's life that day.

7 he hates wearing jewelry and no one is really sure why.

8 he's a neat freak everywhere but in his wardrobe. Which drives Chetta nuts. (And Courfeyrac actually but Joly down know about his secret wardrobe inspections and Courf is determined he will never find out.)

9 he can understand Spanish, German, Italian, BSL and Polish but his accent is terrible and so he never speaks them.

10 despite being so intelligent he insists that he is a Hufflepuff not a Ravenclaw. He doesn't take it as seriously as "some people" (read here Courfeyrac) but he still *knows* the answer.


	11. Bossuet

**AN SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG GUYS. AS YOU PROBABLY NOTICED BOSS IS MY HARDEST TO WRITE CHARACTER. BUT I PROMISED EVERYONE SO HERE HE IS. (AND DON'T WORRY. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY DARLING COSETTE. OR MUSICHETTA. OR GAVROCHE. THEY'LL EACH GET THEIR OWN LIST. I PROMISE**

 **AS USUAL I DON'T OWN LES MIS. BUT REALLY HERE I THINK THE ONLY THINGS I DON'T OWN ARE THE NAMES...**

 **Ten things about Bossuet**

1 he considers himself the luckiest person on earth because "the two best most beautiful people in the world are in love with him."

2 he is yet to hold down a job for more than a month but not for want of trying.

3 he could easily become a lawyer but, like Bahorel, absolutely refused to consider it as a career. Unlike Rel he doesn't have a backup plan.

4 nobody is actually sure what his name is. He's used so many variants and nicknames over the years. It's actually Stuart. Mostly he gets Boss.

5 He's demisexual. Before he met Joly he'd never even had a crush on anyone ever. Then suddenly he had all these feelings for his best friend he had never felt before. And for his best friend's wife who he was equally close to..."it was a very confusing time" apparently.

6 of all the group he is the best with children. He's just naturally good. He could be a primary school teacher but no one in their right mind would leave him in charge of a class.

7 he is a terrible singer. Like...really awful. He is banned from singing by unanimous vote of the whole group.

8 for a while his job at meetings was persuading R to shut up. It never worked. He gave up.

9 he was born partially deaf. He is fluent in sign language and has taught most of the

10 He is *actually* a great baker. But Chetta won't let him near the oven. Probably for the best...


End file.
